The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to combustors in gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to heat shield panels in combustors of gas turbine engines.
A combustor of a gas turbine engine may be configured and required to burn fuel in a minimum volume. Such configurations may place substantial heat load on the structure of the combustor (e.g., panels, shell, etc.). Such heat loads may dictate that special consideration is given to structures which may be configured as heat shields or panels configured to protect the walls of the combustor. Even with such configurations, excess temperatures at various locations may occur leading to oxidation, cracking, and high thermal stresses of the heat shields or panels. Manufacturing of heat shield panels is a difficult process and improvements to the manufacturing process are greatly desired.